


kill and run

by sevenzeroseven



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenzeroseven/pseuds/sevenzeroseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prohibition 1920s. Ghouls are still a thing, Anteiku is (was) a speakeasy, and Aogiri is a crime syndicate. With Kaneki's disappearance following Anteiku's raid, Hide (now a CCG investigator) has married Touka to throw off suspicion, becoming Hinami's legal guardians in the process. Flapper!Touka x Gatsby!Kaneki, and rum runner!Ayato corrupting former debutante!Hinami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill and run

**Author's Note:**

> I'M POSTING THIS SHORT, SHORT SNIPPET UP TO BLAZE A TRAIL FOR OTHERS TO CONTINUE THIS IN MY PLACE BASICALLY LMAO. doubtful, but a girl can DREAMMM. i've been thirsting for my own AU for a million years LOL. unfortunately, i don't keep up with tokyo ghoul enough to write the characters well. i hope this isn't too ooc looool. but seriously tho the ayahina in the last few :re chapters. think about rum runner!ayato and former debutante!hinami. THINK ABOUT IT.

Touka doesn’t remember when she fell asleep, just that when she wakes there are tears in her eyes and a dream she can’t remember. It takes a moment to rouse herself to alertness and to register the heavy fabric across her shoulders, the distinct smell of sunshine and sunflowers that she’s long associated with a particular person. She yawns wider than is appropriate, perhaps unladylike, as she straightens and clutches the jacket laid across her with one hand while the other goes to daintily cup her cheek. (Ugh, the mannerisms have  _tainted_ her.)

“Back already?” She raises an eyebrow and says it flippantly, but there’s always a layer of tension underneath the words, the unspoken question—any news? And once again, Hide silently answers in the negative with a smile that slopes downwards just a little too much, evasive eyes, and an awkward cough. 

“How’s Hinami,” he asks, changing the topic like he’s gotten into the habit of doing. 

Touka grips the fabric tighter and frowns. “Fine,” she lies and feels bad for keeping the girl’s secret from her husband. ( _Fake_  husband, but she’s come to see why Kaneki liked him so much.) It’s dangerous, but Hinami’s old enough to make her own decisions. (The thought is a little sad; she brushes it aside.)

Hide only brightens further, eating up her words without an ounce of suspicion. “Good. Sorry I haven’t been around lately.” He grows sheepish, and she can smell the carnage on him no matter how hard he tries to wash it off. She vaguely wonders how many ghouls he’s killed since the last she’s seen him, but she quickly shakes off the morbid curiosity. As long as it’s not her or her own, then she can’t complain. She gently gnaws on her bottom lip anyway, expression like one of constipation that earns her a short  _ha!_  from across the table. Her head snaps up, and she’s shooting her friend-via-association and husband-via-circumstance a nasty glare.

“What,” she deadpans, and Hide’s got that idiotic grin.

“Nothing, you just look cute when you’re thinking.” 

“Wha—” Touka doesn’t blush, but the way she’s huffing and swiping out of her seat is just as good. 

She’s already changed into her nightwear, the hem of the dress a little too short and the sparkly headpiece a little too conspicuous. Whatever. She deserves a night on the town, and she hasn’t seen Yoriko in fucking forever. She doesn’t ask if he wants to join her; she knows he has paperwork. (He always has paperwork.) 

“:Re?” he asks. She nods, and his expression darkens with something like concern, but before he can get the words out, she’s brushing them off. 

“It’s Mr. Yomo’s shift tonight.”

There’s a heavy pause as she takes her purse off the wall and fiddles with the little clasp. (These are things she’ll never get used to.)

“Be careful,” he finally says, and maybe he’s projecting Kaneki onto her like she’s doing onto him. (A little unfair, but how else are they supposed to lick each other’s wounds.)

She says nothing and opens the door. The brisk night air is good. It makes her forget everything she wants to.

“Oh!” 

There’s a slip of paper held between Hide’s index and middle finger as he leans out the door after her, and she’s raising another eyebrow at him before questioningly accepting the lacquered envelope. It’s very nouveau riche. Touka wrinkles her nose in distaste. “What is this?”

Hide shrugs. “Party to welcome a newcomer?” He scratches his head with one finger and cocks it to the side. “It’s supposed to be sponsored by Arima—” Just the mention of the name causes Touka to grit her teeth, and he can practically see the hackles rising, the kagune materializing on her back. 

“But,” he quickly amends. “It’ll be good for you and Hinami to make an appearance. Neither of you have been completely cleared of suspicion, so.” 

“Still?” she snaps, and it’s not Hide she’s irritated at, but she can’t help herself anyhow. “It’s been more than two years. How long is the CCG going to keep us under their thumb.”

It’s a rhetorical question; she doesn’t expect an answer and answers it herself with a low growl. “Fine. Who’s it for?” 

Hide stops, tapping his temple for a moment. “Sasaki... Haise?”

* * *

The party is loud and Touka likes it, the jazz and the illegal booze. She honestly didn't expect it to be like this, but for a CCG party, it's surprisingly unstuck-up. Or unofficial CCG party. She supposes this is the after party, and even the CCG doesn't have to follow the rules humans set. (Makes sense, they're a different entity altogether; of course they would get some Prohibition wiggle room in return for their anti-ghoul services.)

Touka downs another highball and lets herself sway to the music. It's unfortunate this is an invitation-only event; she would have liked to dance with Yoriko, and suddenly her thoughts touch on Hide. She looks for him very passingly in the crowd, but while she had come to have fun, Hide had come to do business, and his crisp suit attested to it. She frowns and will be holding him accountable for keeping her in the loop when they return home, but for now her concerns meld into the background, and she briefly thinks about getting more alcohol before her eye catches on a familiar, petite frame.

"Hinami!" she calls over the din, frowning at the thought the girl might be rendezvousing with Ayato. At a CCG-sponsored event? No, she's not that reckless yet, but Touka makes a beeline for the younger anyway, objective changed.

By the time she reaches her, the girl has stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes fixated on a point in the distance.

Touka doesn't understand. It's not until she leans in close and hears the word on the other's lips that she freezes too.

"O-Onii-chan. Onee-chan, isn't that...?"

Touka's head snaps to where Hinani is pointing faster than she can quell the ache in her chest, and for a second, she thinks she's stopped breathing.

" _Kaneki?_ "


End file.
